Roasie
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Kamikaze Fireballs |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (leader/friend) Sanka Ku (comrade/friend) Zarbuto (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Prum (teammate) Hermila (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of the Kamikaze Fireballs. In her Magical Girl form, she becomes . Appearance Su is a young, pale skinned human-like woman with purple hair and a pair of glasses. She wears a white hat and with a yellow overcoat, an orange skirt, and a white undershirt with long baggy sleeves. The skirt reaches to the top of her thighs and she also wears red shoes. As Rozie, her skin is a teal color and she wears orange sunglasses in place of her glasses. She wears a yellow and white gown with a purple jumpsuit underneath. Rozie also wears white gloves and white boots. Personality Su seems to be very easy going as seen when she was fighting Goku, as Rozie, and smiling playfully at the same time. However, after Kakunsa was defeated, Rozie took things more seriously and vowed to avenge her by defeating Goku. She is also pretty sure of her power as she was sure she had defeated Goku. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Su is seen alongside Brianne and Sanka in the World of Void. When the Tournament of Power begins, Su, Brianne, and Sanka are knocked away by Narirama's spinning arm attack. She was then called by her leader Brianne de Chateau and transformed into their Magical Girl forms after Android 17 interrupted their transformation a first time. During her time, she went up against Goku and kept pushing him back with her Yacchaina Fist, and then sent a bunch of ki blasts at the Saiyan who blocked all but one which hit him in the face after it tricked him. Rozie kept on firing ki blasts at Goku with more aggression due to Sanka Ku's elimination, and the Saiyan kept deflecting them except for the ones that acted as feints stopping just short of hitting him as a surprise and then hitting him while he's dazed/confused, pushing him back as a result. She then unleashed her Yacchaina Fist at Goku again, and he expected to block it, only for the attack to act more like Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade, intent on getting revenge, but then Android 17 showed up and used his Android Barrier to protect himself and Goku. After Brianne got back to fighting with 17, Su Roas went back to fighting Goku, but by that time, the Saiyan figured out her fighting style and used it against her as he dodged her ki blasts and surrounded her with bigger ones, resulting in a huge direct hit. She and Brianne then teleported away from the fight thanks to Jimeze's Instant Transmission. The two females then watched as Jimeze knocked Jilcol out of the tournament with love and hope. When Ribrianne and Goku fight, Heles commands Sanka and Rozie to lend Ribrianne their power. They both comply while chanting "You can do it, Ribrianne!" This allowed Ribrianne to transform into Super Ribrianne. Rozie later felt Jiren's power when he went to confront Goku. When Goku threw the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb at Jiren, Rozie is seen by Monna and Shantsa, struggling against the wind the Spirit Bomb produced. When it appeared that Goku had killed himself in the Spirit Bomb attempt, Ribrianne approached Jiren with Rozie and the rest of the remaining members of Team Universe 2 behind her, ready to challenge Jiren despite the odds and continue to fight for the survival of their universe. They didn't get the chance, though, as Goku reemerged in his new Ultra Instinct "Omen" form and continued his ferocious battle against Jiren. Later, when Vegeta was about to deal a potentially eliminating blow to Ribrianne, Rozie intervened and saved Ribrianne at the last moment. As the two magical girls hid away, Ribrianne began to despair, realizing that Team Universe 2 was comparatively weak and expressed doubt that they could ever hope to beat such overwhelmingly superior competition. This prompted Rozie to slap Ribrianne and tell her to never stop believing in the power of their universe's love. Rozie's pep talk worked and Ribrianne regained her confidence. Some time later, seeing that Goku was exhausted after his fierce battle against Kefla, Rozie along with Ribrianne, Rabanra, Zarbuto, and Zirloin ganged up on him in an attempt to take advantage of his vulnerable state and eliminate him. However, Androids 17 and 18 intervened before the remaining Universe 2 warriors could attack Goku. Annoyed, Rozie and Ribrianne challenged the Androids to a fight, but the two magical girls quickly found themselves outwitted by the Androids' superior teamwork. During the battle Ribrianne accidentally hit Rozie with a ki blast and 17 followed up with one of his own, blasting Rozie out of the arena. Eliminated, Rozie was transported to Universe 2's bench where she powered down and reverted to Su. Mimicking the ritual that Rozie, Sanka, and Heles had performed earlier to give Ribrianne a boost in power, Su and all the rest of the eliminated members of Team Universe 2 lent their energy to Ribrianne, allowing her to transform into her most powerful state. But even in this ultimate form Ribrianne was bested by the Androids and eliminated. Ribrianne reverted back into Brianne and was sent to Universe 2's bench, where she immediately broke down into tears over her defeat. Su and Sanka rushed to Brianne's side to comfort her. Su was later shown standing alongside Brianne and Sanka, the magical girls smiling as they watched Android 18 and Krillin expressing their love for one another. The trio agreed that perhaps there was love in other universes that they had yet to understand. Power ;Manga and Anime As Rozie, she is able to force base Goku on the defensive. However, once Goku figured out her fighting style, she lost the upper hand. She was able to briefly hold her own against Android 17, however, when she was hit by Ribrianne's Pretty Max Cannon, Android 17 knocked her out of the arena with a Photon Flash. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Su was a key player for Team Universe 2 during the Tournament of Power.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGmpuadUQAA32RD.jpg Animedia: Dragon Ball Super Featurette, September 2017] Techniques and special abilities *'Yacchaina Fist' - A fighting style in which the Su's punches eventually get sharper and faster. This fighting style can also create ki blasts if used for a certain amount of time. **'Yacchaina Blast' - After a certain amount of time, the friction created from the swift punches will heat up her fists, in which Su can use to create several ki blasts. These ki blasts can be manipulated flexibly depending on Su's choice. **'Yacchaina Grenade' - The ki blasts created through Su's Yacchaina Fist can be manipulated to act in a similar way to that of Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. *'Light of Love' - A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands, in which will cause all opponents who spell the aroma that explode from these hearts drop their guard and become infatuated with them. Transformations Rozie Magical Girl Rozie is Su's transformation where she gains teal skin, orange goggles and a purple jumpsuit. Voice actors *Japanese: Yuka Saito *English: TBA Battles *Su Roas, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Su Roas, Brianne de Chateau, & Sanka Ku vs. Android 17 *Su Roas (Rozie) vs. Goku *Su Roas (Rozie) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Vegeta *Su Roas (Rozie) and Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Android 17 and Android 18 *Su Roas (Rozie) vs. Android 18 Trivia *Her name appears to be a pun on the similarity between ロース (roast--especially used to refer to cuts of beef) and ローズ (rose), further evidenced by her transformed name. *Alternatively, her name may come from sous-vide steak. *Her words Tocchainā, Yacchatta, Acha, and Achā respectively mean "Take it!", "(accidentally) Done it!", "Oops", and "Oh no!" in Japanese. Her other shouts during combats rather resemble traditional shouts of Chinese martial arts in Japanese cultures. *Goku's statement to Rozie at the first defeat saying "Your fighting style was worth studying" is exactly the same to what Android 17 said to Kakunsa. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes